


Размеры имеют значение

by Darthie_M



Category: Tales about Dragons
Genre: Gen, Het and Slash mentioned, discussion of anatomy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthie_M/pseuds/Darthie_M
Summary: Вечно какие-то горластые рыцари мешают спать честным драконам...





	Размеры имеют значение

**Author's Note:**

> Оридж-сказка из круга сюжетов о принцессах, драконах и рыцарях.  
> В разговорах персонажей упоминаются гет и слэш, а также теоретическая возможность смертельного исхода.  
> P.S. Все персонажи совершеннолетние, особенно дракон.

Далеко не все драконы обожают держать у себя дома капризных принцесс и сражаться за них с проезжими идиотами, но объяснить это немытому созданию, битый час орущему у входа в пещеру, было невозможно. Бешеный какой-то попался... «Выходи!» да «выходи, подлый трус!» Мог бы и на «вы», между прочим. Никакого уважения к старшим.

Люди вообще невероятно горластые для своих мизерных размеров. Им это нисколько не мешает, у них уши маленькие — наверное, в них просто не помещается весь издаваемый ими шум, вот и вопят, не опасаясь никаких последствий для здоровья. А у драконов от такого голова гудит.

Ну вот, незваный гость передохнул и снова завелся. Хоть бы охрип, так нет же, только распаляется. Выйти, что ли? Хлопотно, конечно, но не опасно, этими своими палками они плохого сделать ничего не могут. Чешую взрослого дракона только магией и можно пробить, а какой же маг согласится иметь дело с ненормальным? Так что ерунда, безделица. Уязвимы разве что глаза, но их и лапой можно прикрыть. Просто старики предупреждали, что общение со странствующим рыцарем может привести к моральной травме.  
— Выходииии!!!  
Сколько ни откладывай проблему, а решать ее когда-нибудь придется. Как говорится, раньше выйдешь - раньше спать ляжешь. Дракон вздохнул, выпустил вперед себя предупредительную струю пламени и торжественно прошествовал на выход. Раз уж так просят.

Рыцарь. Довольно типичный — ходячая консервная банка, немного ржавая, но в целом вполне традиционная. Забрало поднято, и из-под шлема торчат соломенные патлы. Зато между ног арматура начищена, аж блестит. Так часто бывает, поэтому многие драконы полагают, что именно в этом месте у рыцарей находится самый важный орган, которым они думают и строят планы.  
А вот копье у него слишком короткое и толстое, кажется, самодельное. И боевого коня рядом не наблюдается. Не заработал еще, или украли? Не рыцарь, а какой-то нищеброд.  
Дракон даже почувствовал странное желание дать посетителю монетку и прогнать за полной экипировкой. Но облаченное в доспехи недоразумение уже преодолело первый шок и снова набрало в грудь воздуха...  
— Что надо-то? — поспешно выдохнул дракон. Все, что угодно, только не новый цикл кошачьего концерта. — И не ори, говори нормально, я не глухой... пока.  
Паршивец-рыцарь приободрился. Все низшие существа воспринимают неконфликтность и вежливость как слабость. Но тон немного сбавил — и за то спасибо.  
— Принцессу отдавай! — насупившись, буркнул он. — А не отдашь, сражайся.  
— Да нет у меня никаких принцесс. Да и зачем мне они?  
— Есть, есть! И наверняка даже две! Хватит тебе и одной, извращенец!  
Дракон задумался. Единственным известным извращением у древнего народа считалась эльфо- или человекофилия. То есть, увиливание от ежегодного брачного полета из-за привязанности к двуногим тварям. Коллекционирование этих тварей в разряд извращений не входило — все до единого драконы в душе коллекционеры.  
— Может, ты объяснишь, почему две принцессы кажутся тебе большим извращением, чем одна, десять или ни одной?  
— Я все знаю!.. — выкрикнул (снова выкрикнул!) рыцарь. Самоуверенное заявление, но можно сделать скидку на уровень развития этого существа. Однако интересно, что же дальше?  
— Продолжай, — поощрительно хмыкнул дракон и наклонил голову набок.  
— У вас, рептилий, член из двух половинок! Я в книжке читал! Называется гемипенис!  
Дракон не успел даже обидеться за «рептилию» — его воображение мгновенно подкинуло феерическую картину двух принцесс, лопнувшими сардельками нанизанных на два огромных вздыбленных члена, сверкающих чешуей, но нежно-розовых со стороны, обращенной друг к другу. Драконы редко смеются, но и остановиться им тоже непросто.  
Во всяком случае, мелкий взъярился и оскорбился и ринулся в атаку со своим дурацким дрыном. Пришлось его аккуратно подцепить когтем и водрузить на пригорок.  
— Ты сам посуди, — отсмеявшись, сказал дракон. — Даже если бы мы были рептилиями, при наших размерах мы бы смогли совокупляться с особями вашего вида всего один раз, и после этого бы точно отдавать тебе было нечего. Не думаешь же ты, что у нас мелкие фитюльки, как у тебя?  
Вот так. И щелкнуть когтем по доспеху в соответствующем месте.  
— Аааа... Ээээ... — рыцарь хватал ртом воздух. Должно быть, это и называется «порвать шаблон», но после темы о пронзенных принцессах употреблять это сравнение со стороны дракона было бы бестактно. — А в человеческой форме?  
— А в человеческой я бы не отличался от тебя по конструкции. И никаких гемипенисов.  
— Врешь! Все вы, драконы, обманщики.  
— И много драконов тебя обмануло? И в чем? Не брачное же обещание нарушили?  
Рыцарь сердился, но ничего по существу не говорил. Дракон решил, что враг уже достаточно деморализован, и пора закругляться. Вот только нужно пояснить ему один вопрос, а то ведь... люди так легко создают легенды...  
— Имей в виду, что мы и не рептилии. И член у нас один. И большинство из нас весьма разборчивы в вопросе, куда его стоит совать, а куда не стоит.  
— Ну как же не рептилии? Вон чешуя...  
— Мы теплокровные! — дракон даже разрешил потрогать палец на своей лапе.  
— Вы огнедышащие рептилии!  
— В данный момент я не дышу огнем.  
— Докажи!  
— Что именно? — немного даже растерялся дракон. — Ты что, сам не видишь?  
Но взгляд извращенца-рыцаря уже уставился между гигантских задних лап дракона — туда, где сдвинутые пластины брони скрывали от бесстыжих глаз тот самый так интересующий его орган. Все-таки люди — на редкость похотливые создания, вот и выдумывают сказки про принцесс и принцев, любящих заниматься сексом с драконами. На самом деле дракон своим возбужденным членом мог разве что по голове огреть нахалов, нарушающих его покой, и это было бы совсем не сексуально — мертвое тело, расколотый череп, кровь, смешанная с мозгами... Забить человека в землю, как гвоздик, возможно только в человеческих сказках.  
Дракон усмехнулся.  
— Весной приходи, — посоветовал он. — Мы не настолько озабочены, чтобы весь год непрерывно спариваться.  
Он покосился на смешного человечка, застывшего с открытым ртом, и не спеша отправился в пещеру. Придвинул задней лапой камень, перекрывающий вход, и улегся.  
«Какая же странная, должно быть, психология у этих существ, все время думающих о сексе...» — подумал он, засыпая.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на зимнюю игру 2015 года для команды драконов.


End file.
